


Drunk Last Night (SFW Ver.)

by Little_Miss_Smuttsicle



Series: Drunk Last Night [1]
Category: Jacksepticeye RPF, Markiplier RPF, Youtube RPF
Genre: Heartbreak, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M, Septiplier - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-23 10:42:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4873702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Miss_Smuttsicle/pseuds/Little_Miss_Smuttsicle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>~ Mark can’t get over his breakup with Jack, he’s absolutely crushed. The only way he can escape, is by heavily drinking. He’s dying to tell Jack how he feels; he doesn’t want the strain on his heart, to kill him. He needs to get out how he feels and the alcohol just pushes Mark to call him. ~</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunk Last Night (SFW Ver.)

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first of two parts, this part is SFW as it only has some swearing and reference to alcoholism. The second part will be NSFW, as it will reference adult themes. This was created from the tumblr video I MYSELF made, here is the link: http://little-miss-smuttsicle.tumblr.com/post/129505019859/drunk-last-night

Mark had been feeling so down, all night. He couldn’t stop thinking about the breakup he had with his boyfriend, Jack.  He felt so overwhelmed with emotions; feeling so sad, so broken, so empty.  Mark has always had a very bad habit of turning to alcohol, when things were getting dark. Drinking always lead to over-thinking and over-stressing but he didn’t care tonight; he didn’t care about a thing. Though drinking while in this mood, often got Mark more depressed and he would lose his inhibitions; this lead him to thinking about Jack, loving Jack, wanting Jack.

When drunk, he didn’t think twice about anything he did or felt, he especially didn’t think twice when deciding to call Jack. He didn’t know why he was wanted to call him; he didn’t even know what he was going to say. He was just yearning to hear his voice and if Jack didn’t answer, he would understand but he just wanted to talk, he just wanted to spill his heart out. He needed to get it off his chest because he was worried that, if he didn’t......it would kill him.

He kept pounding back the vodka, one shot after another; his brain became numb and his legs became weak. He held onto the kitchen counter, hunched over trying to keep himself from collapsing, right there. He stood, taking a shot, than another and another and another. Soon Mark was feeling so numb that he could hardly control himself, feeling his heart beat so fast, as if it would just stop any second and kill him.

_I loved him; fuck....I still love him. I need him, I’m nothing without him. I don’t even think he understands how much I love him. He couldn’t bear to understand how I’m feeling, especially right at this very moment._

He stumbled through the kitchen with the bottle in his hand. He continued chugging it back; he didn’t give a fuck anymore. He just wished Jack would feel even an ounce of the pain he felt, he just wanted Jack to understand what it’s like to be staring at the bottom of the bottle, every time he couldn’t escape him.

Bumping into the wall, it jostled him around, spilling vodka all over his pants and onto the floor. He slumped down onto the carpet and just sat there, drinking from the half empty bottle.

_I have to call him, I need him. I need him to chase away the darkness. I can’t go on like this, I can’t. I don’t think I would make it long, living this life I’ve been living. I just need him to hear me out. I just need to know I’m being heard, by the one person I want listening the most._

Mark reaches into the front pocket of his liquor soaked jeans. His cell phone is still dry. The drunkenness has taken a hold of him and he doesn’t feel much of anything. He runs through his contacts to find Jacks’ number. It felt like a million years since they spoke last, the last time they did speak it didn’t go well, as one would imagine....

He dialed Jacks’ number, taking another drink. It wasn’t going to be easy but he had to do this. The phone rang....once, twice, three times, four times.....

_Please pick up Jack, I know you won’t want to talk to me but I don’t want to leave a message, I don’t want to leave this alone._

“Hello Mark......” Jacks’ firm and unhappy voice came through the phone.

Mark took a big sigh and another drink, staring up at the ceiling. It was now or never.

“Please Jack, Just hear me out....” Mark said with exhausted breaths.

“Are you drunk Mark....?”

“No, please.....just let me speak...” He said with a strong sadness to his tone.

“Alright.....” Jack said taking a deep sigh. “Go ahead...”

“I’ve become the biggest mess, I’ve ever been. I can’t escape you. I can’t let go of you. I can’t be sober anymore; I try so hard to hide from my feelings and hide from how broken I am.” Mark took another swig of vodka before continuing. “I can’t live without you Jack, I tried and it’s killing me. You’re killing me Jack. You will never understand how much.....” Mark started to cry, drunken depressed tears seeping down his face.

Jack just sat there trying to fight back his own tears.

“How much, I love you. I will always love you; even with my last dying breath....I will fucking love you.” He cried out throwing his head back, crying harder now. “All I ever wanted was for you to feel even an ounce of the pain I feel, understand even a little bit of what it’s like to being trapped. Alcohol is the only thing that helps me to hide. I never wanted it to be this way...I just want you to love me, I just want you to feel some sort of guilt or remorse.” He starts to be choked up by his tears; he chugs back more of the booze.

“I DO MARK! I DO FEEL GUILT! I DO FEEL REMORSE! BELIEVE ME, I REGRET SO MUCH! I NEVER WANTED IT TO BE THIS WAY!” Jack cried out holding his head. “I DON’T WANT YOU TO DRINK YOURSELF TO DEATH! I’M NOT WORTH! I’M SO SORRY MARK! FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, I’M SO VERY, VERY SORRY!”

He continued to cry into the phone, hoping Mark was still there....There was a long pause, the silence ripped away at Jack, like a pack of wolves.

“Please Mark.....” He paused... “Say something, I want to know you haven’t done anything stupid.” Jack was so worried, he had never seen Mark this way before.

“I.........I don’t know what to say Jack...” Mark said still sobbing.

“I’m coming....”

Mark paused....he slowed his breath down..... “You’re coming...? Jack I.....I don’t think this is the time for that....” He cried angrily.

“No.....I mean, I am coming to see you right now.”

Marks’ heart just stopped, once hearing Jacks’ words. He dropped his phone and it landed on the floor beside him. He could hear Jack calling to him but he did not pick it up.

“Mark....? Mark?! Please answer me!!” Jack cried with so much worry in his heart.

Mark though, did not touch the phone; he did not move from his spot, he did not take another drink. He just sat there and stared, heart racing a mile a minute. He couldn’t breathe, he couldn’t speak. He sat there long enough, that Jacks’ voice could no longer be heard from the phone. His mind was in such shock there were no thoughts to be made, not a single thing was felt. Was he broken?

There was a very loud banging on the door and it swung open with a loud slam. There was jack, rushing into Marks’ home calling to him. He ran through the house calling his name. He entered into the room and there, sitting against the wall, with a bottle of vodka in his hand, tears streaming down his soaked and tired face.

He fell to the floor in front of mark, “MARK?! SAY SOMETHING! YOU AREN’T MOVING......I NEED YOU TO ANSWER ME!” Jack screamed shaking Mark hoping to break him of his seemingly lifeless state.

Mark then looked up at him, still not blinking or moving a muscle.

“All I ever wanted was for you to love me, really love me.” He said calmly, more tears pouring down.

“I DID LOVE YOU MARK! I DO LOVE YOU MARK! I PROMISE I HAVE NEVER STOPPED! YOU CAN’T POSSIBLY BELIEVE HOW SORRY I AM!!” Jack pulled Mark in tight holding him so close.

“That’s all I ever wanted to hear....” Mark whispered. He didn’t hug him back, he didn’t move at all.

Jack looked down to see the bottle of vodka and the big soaked spot on Marks’ jeans. “Mark, how much did you drink?!” He demanded, softly but greatly concerned.

“It doesn’t matter....” Mark stated softly, he paused. “A full bottle of rum and this...” He raised his arm to show off the almost empty bottle of vodka.

Jack gasped and his heart sank, “Please Mark, stop drinking!” He pleaded crying, holding him tighter.

“I can’t, this is all I have now and this is my only will to live.....” Mark said closing his eyes, the tears continued to fall.

Jack paused. “You have me, let me be your will to live.”

“How can I have you? I can’t have you, I have nothing!”

He released Mark from his embrace and took the bottle from his hand, placing it on the floor. He took his hands in his. “Look at me, Mark.”

Mark took a deep sigh, not wanting to look him in the face. He then turned, looked him in the eyes causing him to cry even more.

“If you will let me try and fight.....You’ll have me.” Jack said so very seriously, “I promise.” 

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first fanfic, I used to love writing when I was growing up. This was inspired by a song; Drunk Last Night By: Eli Young Band.  
> It wasn't till after I wrote this all out, that I found some writing cheat sheets on improving word selections and things, I will definitely use them for my next fic.


End file.
